Coming Hone to Stay
by Unknown Stranger Sees All
Summary: An AU oneshot created in the spur of the moment. Enjoy.


**_Alright, I got an idea for a one shot._**

**_THIS IS AN..._**

**_ALTERNATE VERSE. NO HUNTING INVOLVED! _**

**_SAM IS OLDER. AGE REVERSAL PEOPLE!_**

**_NO JESSICA! (I have nothing against her, I just didn't want her in this,)._**

Sam exhaled a shaky breath, trying to calm his nerves. He was graduating Law School today. Top of the class. Luckily, he didn't have to make a speech, he was very grateful for that. Just walk out, shake hands, grab paper, walk away. Simple.

He had been going to Stanford for a good six years. His mother, Mary, had died when he was young. House fire. His father John, couldn't be here today, saying he had a very, very, VERY important errand to take care of. Sam didn't mind, not really. There was only one person he really wanted here today.

His little brother, Dean.

He'd be around twenty-one now.

He was in the military, on duty in Afghanistan for three years now. Never once able to visit, barely ever able to call, with the occasional letter to make sure he was alive and well.

As soon as he had turned eighteen, he had up and left, joining immediately. He had the good grace to tell Sam the night before he left. Sam had been hysterical, much like an overprotective mother. Yelling at Dean, telling him he wouldn't let him go, telling him he didn't have to do this.

Telling him he might not come back.

Dean's response had left Sam speechless, and that's what he had been contemplating the last three years.

_'Sam, I need to find my worth. I want to help people, and I'm going.' _

It had been three years since he had seen him. Its been two since he's heard ANYTHING at all about him. He didn't even know if he was dead or alive, or MIA.

He wishes he was here.

Sam was thrown from his thoughts when the man at the microphone started announcing.

"And graduating Law School at the top of their class, please give a warm round of applause for Samuel Winchester,"

Sam took one last deep breath, before walking on stage to claim his certificate.

He walked on stage and the first thing he saw was his teachers and professors clapping and smiling at him, his headmaster reaching his arm out for him to shake.

Sam walked over and shook it, offering a small grin when one was thrown his way. But before he could just gather his diploma and leave, his headmaster spoke again.

"Now Sam, for graduating not only a the top of your class, but because today is your birthday, we have a special surprise for you,"

Sam blinked, he honestly forgot it was his birthday at all. Despite it being only May, he was still graduating with a class. He was temped to just walk away, when something- or _someone_- walked on stage.

He was 6'1'' or so, with dark blonde hair. He had on a camouflage suit.

_Like people in the army and military wear._

The man had a purple heart pinned to him, not far from his nametag.

_D. Winchester_

Sam paled when he read the nametag, and snapped his head up to meet the stranger's gaze.

Forest emerald green eyes met his.

Sam may or may not have sopped breathing on the spot.

He took a hesitant step forward, now only a few feet away from the man, who, Sam just realized, had his diploma.

Sam took in the green eyes, blonde hair, freckled face, and nametag all at once, and almost burst into tears.

"Dean?" his voice was rather small, hesitant, Sam didn't recognize it at all.

The man in question's eyes filled with tears and he smiled, showing bright white teeth. He held out his arm for Sam to shake.

"Congratulations Sammy,"

"Dean..." he whispered, and it only took one long stride to get Dean in a strong embrace. He heard applause and cheers coming from the crowd, but his eyes and ears blocked them out in favor of his little brother. He held Dean tight, one arm wrapped around his back, the other coming around so he has a gentle hand placed on the back of his neck. Dean had his arms wrapped tightly around Sam's waist.

"I missed you so damn much," Dean spoke, it being muffled due to his face being buried deep in Sam's chest.

"I missed you too," he whispered, tightening his hold on his brother, never wanting to let him go again.

"I don't have to go back, I've been released,"

Sam smiled, walking off stage with his brother tucked close under his arm. The second they were backstage, Sam wrapped his arms around Dean again.

He had to let his baby brother go for three years. Now that he has him back, he's never letting go again.


End file.
